


[Fic Banner] Rocky Road

by Silmariën (Starrie_Wolf)



Series: Graphics [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Art, Big Bang Art, Big Bang Challenge, Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Sterek Big Bang 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrie_Wolf/pseuds/Silmari%C3%ABn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for Gryvon's <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5821360">Rocky Road</a> for the Sterek Big Bang 2015-16.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fic Banner] Rocky Road

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gryvon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryvon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rocky Road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5821360) by [gryvon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryvon/pseuds/gryvon). 



> Please note the warnings on Gryvon's fic!
> 
> Click for full size image (1920 x 350 px)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/starry_wolf/22033943/96156/96156_original.png)


End file.
